The objectives of this project are to determine and understand the synaptic mechanisms for inhibition in the lateral eye of Limulus, and to determine the functional role of the synapses in determining the transfer properties of this eye. Specific alterations of synaptic action by neuropharmacological or physicochemical manipulations of the environment of the eye will be used to predict changes in the responses of the eye to spatial and temporal patterns of light stimulation.